Listining to my Heart
by Luna baby menina
Summary: When Karin was 15 she lost her boyfriend named Aaron. A year later Her best friend, Himika shows her to her cousin Kazune. But can she forget about Aaron and open her heart to her new love? Can she go on even if her heart is broken and trust Kazune?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Karin is 16 and its been one year since he lost her boyfriend in a car a accident. NO ITS NOT KAZUNE.

Then when her best friend Himika tells her about her cousin that is moving to where they are living from America. This was inspired by the song what hurts the most but Rascal Flatts the real version. Yes it but him not Casacada. Well have fun and i hope this is better than the last one. Please leave reviews on what you think should be changed and what i need to work on so i can get better. =)

Thanks for even reading. Have great day and I'll shut up so you can read. Role the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Karin was walking home. She hated walking but ever since last year she has liked walking home because she could be

alone with her thoughts.

"Her grades dropping and I see her not paying attention in school. She was a great student. Her teacher said that she

was the best in all of her class but ever since the accident in school she been losing her interest in school. I've talked

to Himika and she seems that she is the only one that Karin will talk about her feeling to. I strongly recommend that

she goes to psychologist. Then maybe she will talk about how she felling and maybe she will let go of that pain that

she is felling." the principal was say to Karin' mother. And she just nodded at the principal was saying and really

started thing about it.

* * *

The next day in school.

"Karin-chan. How are you felling today?" her best friend Himika said.

"A bit better than I felt yesterday. I gave this a lot of though about Aaron and im going to try to be happy because

I remembered something her always said to me. He said that he would hate him self if he was the cause I was crying.

And I'm going to try in school more and I'm going to be happy. By the way since today is Friday, How about we have

we have a sleep over at my house. We haven't had one of those in while?" Karin said and the in a first time in year

she smiled.

"Karin that great! But I cant today my cousin is coming over to stay with us for while and my mother wants me to show

him around the town. But if you want we can have it sleepover my house?" Himika said and then Karin just slimed.

* * *

Later that day in Karin's house.

"Mom is it okay if I sleep over Himika's house today?" Karin asked her mother. She was a bit shocked and thought

as a sign that she was getting better. So Karin went up the stairs and got her sleeping bag and then she felt her

phone vibrate. She look at it and it was Himika.

"Hey Himika! What's up?" Karin said.

"Hey Karin-chan. We are down here at your door to pick you up. So open the door." Himika said through the phone.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Karin said. The she got her back and went down stairs. She went to the door and opened it.

"Come in." she said very nicely. Then she notice the boy next to Himika. _He is kind of cutie. Wait what am I saying I'm _

_not ready to say that about other boys because I still fell like I'm Aarons._

"Hey. Its nice to met you, Karin. I'm Kazune Kujyoy. Himika told me a lot about you." the handsome boy with blonde

and sky blue eyes said.

"Nice to meet you too." Karin said. "Hey I'm just going to get my cell and I'll be right back down so make your selves

at home." then she ran back up stairs. Got her cell phone and some movie that she knew where Himika all time

favorite no matter what. Then she felt light headed……

"How long has this been going on?" she heard a very masculine voice that didn't sound like Kazune.

"Since last year. After her boyfriend Aaron died. She kind of lost interest in life. But I never give up on her because

I know she is strong and she will get trough this." Himika said and the last part with a lot of Hope.

"Himika." Karin said waking up.

"Karin, thank goodness your ok." Himika said.

"hey. Himika what time is it?" Karin asked.

"4 o'clock. We were waiting for you to wake up so we can go over my house. Also if you were feeling better."

Himika answered.

"I feel better. Can you keep this a secret from my mom? Because I know how worried she is always of me. So I

don't want to cause her more trouble then I already did. " Karin asked Himika.

"I don't know Karin. You should really tell her about this. I told the doctor to keep it a secret from your mom and

let you tell her. I also gave him your phone number so when he has any info. He call you." Himika said.

"Please I'll tell her when the its time. I promise." Karin said. Then she got all of her stuff and went to Himika's house

for the sleep over.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Karin is 16 and its been one year since he lost her boyfriend in a car a accident. NO ITS NOT KAZUNE.

Then when her best friend Himika tells her about her cousin that is moving to where they are living from America. This was inspired by the song what hurts the most but Rascal Flatts the real version. Yes it but him not Casacada. Well have fun and i hope this is better than the last one. Please leave reviews on what you think should be changed and what i need to work on so i can get better. =)

Thanks for even reading. Have great day and I'll shut up so you can read. Role the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Karin was walking home. She hated walking but ever since last year she has liked walking home because she could be

alone with her thoughts.

"Her grades dropping and I see her not paying attention in school. She was a great student. Her teacher said that she

was the best in all of her class but ever since the accident in school she been losing her interest in school. I've talked

to Himika and she seems that she is the only one that Karin will talk about her feeling to. I strongly recommend that

she goes to psychologist. Then maybe she will talk about how she felling and maybe she will let go of that pain that

she is felling." the principal was say to Karin' mother. And she just nodded at the principal was saying and really

started thing about it.

* * *

The next day in school.

"Karin-chan. How are you felling today?" her best friend Himika said.

"A bit better than I felt yesterday. I gave this a lot of though about Aaron and im going to try to be happy because

I remembered something her always said to me. He said that he would hate him self if he was the cause I was crying.

And I'm going to try in school more and I'm going to be happy. By the way since today is Friday, How about we have

we have a sleep over at my house. We haven't had one of those in while?" Karin said and the in a first time in year

she smiled.

"Karin that great! But I cant today my cousin is coming over to stay with us for while and my mother wants me to show

him around the town. But if you want we can have it sleepover my house?" Himika said and then Karin just slimed.

* * *

Later that day in Karin's house.

"Mom is it okay if I sleep over Himika's house today?" Karin asked her mother. She was a bit shocked and thought

as a sign that she was getting better. So Karin went up the stairs and got her sleeping bag and then she felt her

phone vibrate. She look at it and it was Himika.

"Hey Himika! What's up?" Karin said.

"Hey Karin-chan. We are down here at your door to pick you up. So open the door." Himika said through the phone.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Karin said. The she got her back and went down stairs. She went to the door and opened it.

"Come in." she said very nicely. Then she notice the boy next to Himika. _He is kind of cutie. Wait what am I saying I'm _

_not ready to say that about other boys because I still fell like I'm Aarons._

"Hey. Its nice to met you, Karin. I'm Kazune Kujyoy. Himika told me a lot about you." the handsome boy with blonde

and sky blue eyes said.

"Nice to meet you too." Karin said. "Hey I'm just going to get my cell and I'll be right back down so make your selves

at home." then she ran back up stairs. Got her cell phone and some movie that she knew where Himika all time

favorite no matter what. Then she felt light headed……

"How long has this been going on?" she heard a very masculine voice that didn't sound like Kazune.

"Since last year. After her boyfriend Aaron died. She kind of lost interest in life. But I never give up on her because

I know she is strong and she will get trough this." Himika said and the last part with a lot of Hope.

"Himika." Karin said waking up.

"Karin, thank goodness your ok." Himika said.

"hey. Himika what time is it?" Karin asked.

"4 o'clock. We were waiting for you to wake up so we can go over my house. Also if you were feeling better."

Himika answered.

"I feel better. Can you keep this a secret from my mom? Because I know how worried she is always of me. So I

don't want to cause her more trouble then I already did. " Karin asked Himika.

"I don't know Karin. You should really tell her about this. I told the doctor to keep it a secret from your mom and

let you tell her. I also gave him your phone number so when he has any info. He call you." Himika said.

"Please I'll tell her when the its time. I promise." Karin said. Then she got all of her stuff and went to Himika's house

for the sleep over.


End file.
